Welcome You've Got Mail
by Black Dragon62
Summary: Don't you think Email is a good way to meet people? If you've ever seen the movie, You've got mail. You'd get it. kh. -Complete-


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, my bad. Idea taken from the movie, "You've Got Mail"  
  
Notes: I have created an alternate yyh universe. No powers, no monsters or youkai, just regular people, but with the same characteristics. But from time to time that is to be expected. I really hope you like it. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Have fun reading minasan.  
  
Pairings: HieixKuramaXHiei  
  
Warnings: Sap, that's about it. [No it's not dirty!]  
  
Welcome. You've Got Mail.  
  
By Blackdragon62  
  
"Welcome. You've got mail." Said the electronic voice coming from the tiny speakers in the black and silver laptop. The user of said laptop was staring at the screen until the mail window popped up. He quickly ran through the names and addresses of the people that had sent him mail that day. Then he found the one that he had been searching for, a letter from HDragon119. A smile creeped it's way across his face, and he took a deep breath and opened the letter.  
  
"Hello dear friend,  
  
Why is that the sun shines so brightly in the spring, yet ever hotter in the summer? I feel like I must begin with a sort of mundane question. Then, I can begin to write to you in earnest. I love spring, I do, no matter what time of day it is, I can always find some simplistic beauty in it. I love the smell of the flowers in the spring, especially the roses, I love roses, beautiful white roses, but my favorites are the blood red roses, crimson. But I must go, I await your reply.  
  
Sincerely, yours truly."  
  
He saved the letter, like he had with the others he got from his friend. Then he sat there, and leaned back comfortably in his chair. He swept his unruly crimson bangs out of his eyes with a smile on his face. And thought pensively about a reply. After about five minutes, he decided and opened the reply window. He began his task.  
  
"Dear Friend,  
  
Hi. I must agree with you, I love the spring as well. I love the way the breeze moves across the grass and the way it brings the smell of roses to my nose. I love roses too. I have a sort of connection to them, they are my joys, I grow them you know. Of course you wouldn't though. Like I don't know anything about you, we are just two people, who met in a chat room, and became instant friends. We only tell each other what we want each other to know. There is a sense of mystery about it, and yet, there is a sense of longing to to know more about you. Well, I must go as well. Until I hear from you again.  
  
Sincerely yours."  
  
He pressed send, and logged off. He turned off his laptop and got ready for school.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Kurama!" Yelled Yusuke from the corner. "We've been waiting for ya."  
  
They all met at the corner. And the three walked towards their school. Kuwabara, Yusuke and Kurama walked slowly, taking in the air and sunshine of the spring morning.  
  
"Hey Kurama, you're awfully quiet today. Something up?" Asked Kuwabara.  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry.... I'm just thinking some things over." He said as they walked into their english class. They sat down in their usual seats, near the windows, so they could look out and daydream half the day away.  
  
"So what do you think Hatanaka is going to try and teach us today? Some boring poetry again?" Asked Yusuke, making a face when he looked at his english book.  
  
"I rather like poerty Yusuke."Answered Kurama, and showed a brilliant smile. Half the girls in the class swooned.  
  
"Must you do that?" Asked Kuwabara, but he could not conceal his laughter. They all looked at him and began laughing as well.  
  
Then their reverie was broken, as the teacher walked into the class room. A tall man with salt and pepper hair, walked in and set his brown briefcase on the desk before him. He stood next to his desk and began to speak.  
  
"Ohayo, minasan."  
  
"Ohayo Sensei." Replied the students.  
  
"Today, we have a new student among us." Immediately the students broke into conversation. The girls asked amongst themselves, 'Do you think it's a boy or a girl? I hope its a cute guy. I hope its not a girl thats prettier than us.' The guys followed in the similar fashion. "I hope you will all make him feel welcomed. Come in." He motioned to the door and it slid open. In stepped a short boy with black spikey hair and brilliant ruby red eyes. "Class, I would like you to meet Hiei. His family has just moved to Tokyo from Kyoto, according to his assesment tests, he is a brilliant young student." He then turned to Hiei and spoke. "I hope you will enjoy your stay in Tokyo. I will expect from you no less than from my other students. You may take the seat next to Shuichi. And now we shall begin with...."  
  
He started the lesson as Hiei made his way over to his seat. The girls around him were chattering 'did you see how handsome he was', and 'his eyes are so cute'. He just ignored them and made his way over to his seat. He placed his bookbag on the top and neatly sat down in the chair. He looked from side to side and judged his classmates. *I can't wait to go home* He thought. Then, a tap on the shoulder caught his attention.  
  
"Hajimemashite," Said the slender red head next to him. "Minamino Shuichi desu." He said with a friendly smile.  
  
Hiei returned the smile and answered, "Hajimemashite, Hiei desu. Douzo yoroshiku." *Shuichi? This is a guy? But he looks like a girl? Whatever. He's cute though....*  
  
"Since you two seem to have taken to each other and insist on disrupting my class, Shuichi, you will be the one to escort him around school for the next week. Now if you are finished, I will like to restart my lesson. And I suggest that you two pay attention, since this will be on your test next week...."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was 4, and that meant that school was over, and so the three made their way over to Kurama's house for their daily ritual. Walking slowly they began their conversations and discussions.  
  
"So.......... What'd ya think about the new student? What's his name again?" Asked Kuwabara.  
  
"Hiei. And I thought he was nice." Said Kurama. And aimed his glance at Yusuke, "What did you think?"  
  
"Hm? Oh me? Nothing really, I just saw the guy, didn't really get a chance to talk him... But he looks alright I guess." He said, putting his hands behind his neck and letting out a big yawn.  
  
"Well, I don't know. He looks like he could be trouble." Kuwabara jammed his hands into his pockets.  
  
"You're just being paranoid! Idiot." Added Yusuke before they began their barage of fists and insults.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After Yusuke and Kuwabara left, Kurama began the task of cleaning up his room. After he did his task, he went over to his laptop and signed on. After impatiently waiting he heard those three tiny words that made his heart miss a a beat. "You've got mail." He immediately searched among the addresses to find the one he wanted.... and there it was. In the subject heading was: 'I missed talking to you' from HDragon119. He opened it quickly.  
  
"Hello,  
  
I missed talking to you today. I had somethings to do today that unfortinately needed my attention and could not be avoided. And all the while I was thinking of you, and how I could not wait to get home and open my mailbox, and hopefully find a reply from you. In your last letter, you explained how it was mysterious the way we write back and forth, not knowing each other. And I agree. But, I must confess, that I was thinking about you every second that I had time. I wondered what you looked like, the color of your eyes, and dare I say, the sound of your voice. But all that is just a void, in which I would prefer that I drown myself in everyday. So until I can hear from you again, farewell, dear void.  
  
Your's truly."  
  
Kurama had a big smile on his face. *How sweet.* He pressed the reply button and wrote a reply.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiei wearily set his bookbag down in his room and stretched lazily on his bed. He rolled onto his back, but sat up when he heard a knock on his door.  
  
"Hiei-san, may I come in?" A delicate voice asked from the other side. A smile lit up Hiei's face.  
  
"Hai."  
  
The door opened, and in stepped a small figure. Wearing an ice blue kimono and red hair tie, she sat on her older brother's bed. She recieved him with a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. Hiei returned the hug.  
  
"How was your first day at your new school Oniisan?" Asked Yukina as she pulled away from Hiei. She smiled brilliantly at her older brother. "Did you make any new friends?"  
  
"It was fine Yukina-chan." He said with a solemn smile on his face. "And yes, I made a new friend, his name is Shuichi. He's going to show me around school for the next week. But how was your day? Did mother send you to the all girl school she was talking about?"  
  
"Yes, and it was just wonderful! I made lots of new friends and...." As Yukina continued talking about her day, Hiei just half listened with a wistful smile on his face. "But I have to go help mother with dinner now Oniisan, I'll come and get you when it's ready ok?" He nodded and she dismissed herself, and gave him a peck on the cheek.  
  
When she slid the door closed, he listened to her footsteps descend. *Now that she's gone...* He got up and walked over to the black laptop he had on his desk. He turned it on and waited impatiently to log on. "Welcome," The computerized voice spoke out of the speakers. "You've got mail." A smile crossed his face, and he opened his mailbox. He searched through all the junk mail and stopped when he saw an email he was looking for. An email from Silverfox348. Quickly he opened it.  
  
"Dear friend,  
  
I too missed you today. I loathe doing tedious things as well. But now that the work day is over, I can write to you and I can read what you write to me as well. I find myself writing 5 or 6 emails to you a day sometimes, and it fills me with utter joy when I see that you write and reply to all of my letters. Walking today, I saw a rose bush so beautiful in it's simplicty that it reminded me of you. How I wished that I could take one of those roses and give it to you, just to see your face light up, and see the inevitable smile that would accompany shinning eyes. I sometimes wonder if the next person I meet will be you, or if I have already met you, and I haven't even noticed. Until we write again.  
  
Sincerely yours."  
  
Hiei sighed and closed the letter. He had written to his friend before he had left his computer class. The teacher was too dense to realize that 9 people were asleep in his class, let alone one was writing to a friend. He sat back and mused on the letter, he too was curious at his friend's identity. It had been 5 months since he and his unknown friend had begun writing back and forth. They knew basic information. They knew they both lived and went to school in Japan, that they were both 17 years old, and were both in high school. Then he let his mind drift and reminice on the events of the day, in reality. He had been introduced to his classmates, as was the custom, but one person stuck out in his mind. Shuichi Minamino, the boy with the long red hair, enchanting green eyes, soft alto voice, and impecable manners. He quickly wondered if he might have been his unknown friend, then quickly dismissed it. *Couldn't be*  
  
"Hiei. Dinner is ready honey." Came a feminine voice from the lower level of the house.  
  
"Alright, I'm coming Mother." He put his computer on standby and headed downstairs to have dinner with his family.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A month had gone by. And Kurama and Hiei had become very good friends. They went to the movies together and often had lunch at school together. They found that they had similar intrests, they both enjoyed reading fiction and enjoyed philosophy. And best of all, they enjoyed each others company. They had late night talks and long walks in the park discussing everything from the weather to politics. Kurama told Hiei that he is often called Kurama, and Hiei told him about his family and life in Kyoto. They had become very close. So close that they started to have feelings for each other. Yes they were both males, and it was seen as wrong in Japanese society for two males to love each other, but that didn't stop them from having their feelings start, and set to simmer on the backburners of their minds. But never once did they forget about their online relationships. Each one was deeply commited to their unknown lovers, but they couldn't help the feelings that were beginning to surface.  
  
Kurama sat there at his desk, contemplating his life and emotions. *Should I tell HDragon119 that I'm having feelings for another guy? What would they say? I don't know if it's a guy or a girl....... I never thought to ask that question. Maybe I should.* He logged onto his email and began writing a letter.  
  
"Hi." Said the instant message window that popped up in the left hand corner of the screen. "I had a feeling you would be online right now." It just about scared the wits out of Kurama.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A smile crossed Hiei's face as he saw that Silverfox348 was online. He sent two messages, hoping to have a real time conversation with his long time friend. His smile got even broader when he saw that his friend had replied.  
  
Silverfox348: Hi. It's been a while since we had a talk like this. HDragon119: I know. It has been a while. So, how have you been? Silverfox348: I've been alright. Mostly busy with school and the like. What about you? HDragon119: I've been fine as well. Silverfox348: I know it's a little late to be asking but, are you male or female? HDragon119: It is kind of late to be asking, but I am indeed a male. And what about you? I never asked you? Silverfox348: I am as well. Male that is.  
  
There was a pause. Kurama sat and stared at his computer. *What do I say now? What could he possibly thinking? May I should write something...* He was about to type somthing in the window, when a message popped up.  
  
HDragon119: I was wondering..... Do you think that we should meet?  
  
'Meet'? Kurama mouthed the words, and instantly his stomach started to do back flips. *He wants to meet me? What, the, hell? But, What about Hiei? I'm starting to like him, a little... Dammit, I like him a lot. A lot. But I like him too, I have for longer than I have known Hiei, do I not owe him at least a chance? What's one day going to do?*  
  
HDragon119: Are you still there? Hello? Silverfox348: Yeah, I'm here, sorry about that. I was just thinking, about your proposition and... HDragon119: Yeah? Silverfox348: I think it would be a good idea that we see each other. HDragon119: Really?! Wow, that's great! When do you want to meet? Where? Silverfox348: There's a restaurant on Sakura st. How 'bout meeting there, say, Saturday at 3pm. Sound good? HDragon119: Yeah, sounds perfect. I'll see you there.  
  
HDragon119 signed off at 4:55pm.  
  
Kurama logged off and sat back. *What about Hiei?* He sat thinking for a few more minutes before deciding to sleep on it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a bright and sunny Friday afternoon. And in a near by park, sat four boys, enjoying the air and shade. School was out, and the weekend awaited.  
  
"So what are you going to do this weekend?" Asked Kuwabara, head lolling back and forth on his neck, he streched out before plopping back down onto the soft grass.  
  
"I'm going to sleep in till about 3pm, and then I'll probably veg out in front of the TV for a couple hours, then for exercise, I'll head down to the arcade." Replied Yusuke, laying back with his hands behind his neck. "What are the rest of you going to do?"  
  
"I'll probably do the same." Answered Kuwabara. "What about you Kurama?"  
  
"I have something to take care of on Saturday, and I don't have anything planned for Sunday." Kurama answered wistfully. He aimed his glance at Hiei, who sat across from him, and watched him with his emerald eyes. "What about you Hiei? Anything planned for the weekend?" He shot him a smile.  
  
Hiei smiled back. "I also have something planned for Saturday. Sunday is completely free. Wanna do something?" He was aiming his question at Kurama, who simply smiled at him.  
  
"Sure. Movies?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Saturday. Kurama was nervous as hell. He sat in a corner booth of the restaurant, and had a cup of cold green tea in front of him. He looked nervously at his watch, it was 2:55. *He's going to be here within the next five minutes, what am I going to say? What am I going to do?* He looked out the window, *Maybe I can take my mind off of it...* And then he saw Hiei pass by the window, he waved him in. *Why did I just do that? Did I just make things more complicated? Gah, I'm too young to have ulcers.* "Hi" He greeted.  
  
"Hi. Fancy meeting you here." Hiei said, a smile upon his face. A nervous one. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh, I'm meeting a friend here at three. You? I thought you had something to do?" Kurama asked.  
  
"I do. I'm also meeting someone here at three. Do you happen to know what time it is?" Hiei asked, pointing to Kurama's wrist watch. *God, I hope he's not late. And seeing Kurama here isn't helping my nerves. He might already be here. Let's see, he wrote me last night saying he would be here with a crimson rose...* Lost in his thoughts, he was startled to hear Kurama speak.  
  
"It's 3:02." Kurama replied. And then idely twirled the rose that was on the table next to him.  
  
"That's a beautiful rose..." *Wait rose? It couldn't be Kurama? Could it?* He looked at the rose again. *Do I dare hope it's Kurama?*  
  
"Thanks. I grew this one. I love roses." Kurama answered, not looking up from his fingers. *Geez, he's late. Not a very good first impression.*  
  
A wide smile broke onto Hiei's face. His eyes lit up with joy and realization. "So do I. Silver Fox."  
  
Kurama's hand stopped in mid twirl. He looked up carefully and saw Hiei's face. *Hiei. It's Hiei?* "Dragon?" He asked nervously. Hiei nodded solemnly. *Oh my goodness... It's Hiei. It's Hiei.* A smile lit up his beautiful face. "I hoped it was you... I really hoped it was you."  
  
Hiei reached over the table and took Kurama's hand in his. "Me too. I really wanted it to be you." He leaned over, and gave Kurama a short, chaste kiss on the lips.  
  
"So, are we still on for the movies on Sunday, Kitsune?" Asked Hiei, getting up from the table, and stretching out his hand for Kurama.  
  
"Yes. Asolutely." Kurama took the pre-offered hand, and stood. He gave Hiei a genuine smile, which Hiei returned.  
  
*I love email* Thought Hiei and Kurama, as they walked hand in hand out of the restaurant.  
  
The End.  
  
So, what'd you think? Good? Bad? Please Review and give me some feedback!!!!!! I appreciate it. :) 


End file.
